


Closer

by Sleepybat



Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepybat/pseuds/Sleepybat
Summary: Walter and Astrid begin to develop deeper feelings for one another, but who will be brave enough to act first.





	1. Chapter 1

The atmosphere in the lab seemed to change every time they found themselves alone together. It had started shortly after Walter returned from his trip to China town and discovered Astrid in the lab. When he saw her disheveled appearance he felt his heart begin to ache when he noticed the small head wound on the side of her face along with the blood stained shirt. He slowly extended his hand up to her and his fingers ever so gently stroked her cheek for a second before embracing her in a hug. This was the closest he had been to someone in a long time in such an intimate way even though it only lasted no more than a minute the connection formed.

From that point on their friendship had become more intimate with small displays of affection and appreciation such as a brush of one's hand on top of the other's for reassurance or a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. The dynamics of their relationship became more playful and it made the long late night hours in the lab feel more relaxed and at ease.

Walter enjoyed having Agent Farnsworth with him in the lab all to himself. He didn't have to worry about what the others had to say or their objections to his methods while working on their cases. Trust was one of the things he had lost at St. Claires and it meant a lot to him that his assistant trusted him not only as a co-worker but as a friend too. The girl whose name started with an A now held a special place in his heart where fondness had allowed itself to grow.  
There were times when he caught himself admiring her from a far. It pleased him when he saw the determined look on her face when she was on the verge of figuring something out the way she was willing to learn things from him, even if it was just hypotheses she would listen with interest and wonder. There were other times when he had desired to wrap his fingers around those bouncy curls when the space between them was non-existent. He anxiously awaited her arrival some days, especially when she would bring them lunch or dinner. The smell of food wasn't what always drew him in it was her scent, it was sweet and the smell of her would linger in the air.

He imagined things sometimes people or faint whispers and this left him unsure sometimes , but when he found himself staring at her and when their eyes had met for a moment he could swear there was something in those soft brown eyes and that shy smile that was all too inviting and only reserved for him. These feelings Walter had developed were new to him or maybe he simply couldn't remember a time in which he may have felt this way for someone before, but it pleased him and troubled him at the same time.

There were nights when he didn't need to rely on having Peter sing Row, row, row your boat…. Or repeat the Fibonacci sequence out loud. He would simply close his eyes and let his mind drift to the lab and there she would be indulging in his experiments. Sometimes they would slow dance to one of his old records and other times his dreams wandered on their own. He would try to avoid her the next day blushing every time she gave him one of those coy smiles that warmed his heart and cheeks, which sent an uneasy feeling coursing downwards to his stomach.  
Walter wondered when and if these feelings would go away soon because he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to control these now increasingly desirable urges he felt when they were alone together. Ever since Peter had found out about what he had done many years ago it put a strain on their relationship as he always known it would if he ever discovered the truth. Peter had handed him over to Astrid now because he didn't know what to do with him. Now that he was the sole owner of Massive Dynamic he found it comforting that he could confide in her about anything that was troubling him work related or not. She was the only person that understood Walter and accepted all the mystery that shrouded this man. Things weren't as difficult or complicated when he was with her and the time they spent together helped fill the void of a different type of love.


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid found herself looking forward to spending more time in the lab. If she was completely honest with herself she would say it was because of him. She was anxious to see what he would be up to when she'd walk into the lab. Every now and then Astrid would do small things to show Walter how she cared. She would bring him treats or make root beer floats which was always his favorite. Wasn't there an old saying ,"Food is the way to a man's heart" she let a quiet laugh slip out as she began to blush just thinking about it.

Was she really thinking about this ? she had asked herself. Her relationship with Walter was unique in its way. Astrid didn't have many friends and none of her friendships compared to hers with Walter. For one all of her friends were sane 100% of the time and all were in their late 20s. Yet she didn't cherish them as much as she did with Walter's. Walter was different—he made her laugh and smile at the most wildly inappropriate things, it was always hard for her to keep her composure when he said things like Vagenda or smoked Brown Betty. And past all of his eccentricities there was a complex man.

She knew that Walter wasn't as fragile as he appeared to be at times. Astrid tried to find the words to describe how she felt when he needed her. She took comfort in how he needed her, but what surprised her the most was how much she needed him it helped her feel whole. She forgot how important touch was to a person and what she felt when she held his hand in hers or when they'd embrace was enchanting.

She could see that there was something hidden behind those bluish green eyes. It wasn't a look of confusion or loss like he felt when Peter left but a look of wanting or more so needing. When he gazed at her that way she felt her heart grow heavy. A part of her wanted to blame Peter for all the hurt Walter had felt and continued to feel since his return. Although their relationship grew because of it it was difficult to watch him go through losing Peter all over again and when he became inconsolable she let him rest his head on her shoulder while she tried her best to comfort him.

Astrid didn't mind when he would jumble her name every now and again. She secretly liked some of his names for her like Astro or Afro as long as it wasn't something completely absurd like Ostrich. She thought it was cute when he would have that puzzled expression on his face when he genuinely concentrated to get it right for her sometimes. "Oh Walter" she sighed as she locked her apartment door and headed to the lab. Astrid shook her head trying to shake the thought. It was getting harder to do so it seemed as if most of her thoughts revolved around Walter.

Was it a crush or an infatuation ? she debated with herself on the drive there."No this is something more it has to be" she whispered. Astrid had never felt this way about someone not even in her past relationships. Of course she'd never been with an older man or at least Walter's age for that matter. Was that the only roadblock standing in their way? "Ugh Astrid you are such a fool falling for a man almost three times your senior and probably hasn't the faintest clue of your real feelings" she thought to herself. "This shouldn't be so complicated" and then she smiled, "everything involving Walter Bishop is complicated."

She pulled into the Harvard parking lot and sat in her car for a moment. Since she's joined FRINGE nothing seemed to make sense most of the time yet they always came up with the solution or solved the case at the end of it all, so then why was this so puzzling? She works in the FRINGE division for goodness sakes being with Walter in a romantic way wouldn't be the strangest thing they'd experienced.

With a sigh Astrid reluctantly hopped out of the car. Astrid had never been the one to initiate things in her previous relationships but she couldn't deny the desire she felt for him any longer. Walter Bishop was in store for a different type of treat this evening she laughed as she opened the door to the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Agent Farnsworth what a lovely surprise!" Walter said as he swiveled around in his chair to greet her with a smile.  
Astrid greeted him with a smile as well, "Walter you called me and said you needed me at the lab don't you remember?"

He stopped swiveling as he furrowed his eyebrows and continued to stare intently at something in the distance, "Oh well I suppose I did sorry Lamb I must have forgotten," he said as his eyes met hers once more.

"It's okay Walter…So what can I do for you?" Astrid said as she strolled over towards where he was now standing.  
"Oh I have a few things in mind?" he whispered as a sly grin crossed his face before he turned around and proceeded to walk away leaving her completely at a loss, which wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

She leaned forward with her hands on her hips staring blankly at the scientist, "What was that Walter?"  
"Oh nothing my dear just a thought" he replied nonchalantly already preoccupied with something else. Astrid followed Dr. Bishop to the back of the lab and watched him tinker away at something.

"Asterisk, would you be a dear and help me with my coat?"  
"Sure Walter just a minute" she answered walking up behind him and removing his lab coat.  
"Thank you my dear" and with that he continued working diligently on his project.  
"You're welcome Dr. Bishop" she replied a bit surprised that he had thanked her for a simple gesture, unlike all the other countless times she went out of her way to bring him whatever random food he desired or helped him with a messy experiment.

Walter smiled when he heard her refer to him as Dr. Bishop; the title made him feel intellectually superior to those around him but when she said it something stirred inside of him and he blushed at the thought.  
She couldn't help but notice how dashing he looked tonight. His hair was neatly combed back and he was dressed in an all black suit, dress shoes, and the lavender tie she had bought him.

Astrid felt a familiar heat return to her cheeks as she looked over the handsome man next to her. She could get use to this more stylish version of Walter, but Astrid couldn't help but to smile when she pictured him in one of his cardigans with a buttoned down shirt and jeans. That Walter was cute but the man in front of her now was looking damn right sexy and as she continued to drink him in her thoughts began to drift further away.

"Asterix?" Walter was now looking at her with a worried expression.  
"Yes Walter?" she replied sitting up a little straighter suddenly aware of his presence.  
"Are you alright young lady you've been staring at me for some time and I was beginning to wonder if the fumes were getting to your head?" he said stepping closer to her removing his jacket.

"Fumes? Walter!" Astrid got off the stool and rushed over to where he had been working at moments ago and was surprised not to find any chemicals brewing or burnt out joints. Maybe he had gotten into his stash earlier and thought the smell still resonated somewhere in the lab. "Please tell me you're not going to experiment with that stuff tonight" her eyes wide and fixed on the scientist.

"Not at all, I plan on conducting a different type of experiment tonight," he said with a wink. "Now Miss, would you care to entertain a foolish old man?" Walter smiled as he quickly turned around and put one of his favorite records on. The lights dimmed in the lab and Astrid could hear soft music playing in the background. The atmosphere in the lab had changed almost simultaneously becoming more inviting.

She looked up to study his face, tracing the fine lines on his forehead as she spoke in a wondrous tone, "Walter what are you up to?"  
"Astro my dear may I have this dance?" Walter said nervously as he extended his hand to her. Astrid felt her heart begin to beat faster as she placed her small hand in his larger one and began to close the distance between them.

The feeling of her hand in his was more than enough to send Walter shivers. She felt so small in his arms as he hesitantly wrapped one arm around her petite waist. As they continued to slow dance to the record Astrid began to feel more relaxed in his arms and laid her head on his chest. Walter was surprised at the small gesture but welcomed it as he bent his head down, his chin lightly resting in her curls, as he breathed her in. She smelled lovely as ever tonight and the sweet scent of her made his head slightly dizzy.

This moment felt so tranquil and perfect until Walter felt apprehension and guilt begin to sink in. Here she was in his arms and he had no idea what to do with himself as thoughts flooded his mind. His body tensed up as a result of these nervous qualms and he tried his best to regain control of his racing thoughts.  
Astrid felt the shift in his posture as she lifted her head from his chest to stare up at him, but Walter avoided her eyes nervously shifting his view away from the chocolate orbs that melted his heart and with any lingering look would just as well burn. He was afraid that if her eyes met his she would be frightened away by what lay hidden behind his weary green eyes. Astrid wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and continued to try to capture his attention.

"Walter what's wrong?" she asked calmly as one of her hands began to play with his curls. His eyes shifted momentarily from her face to her body; she was dressed in one of her cute sweaters and some simple jeans. She wore a light purple sweater one that he had grown fond of because the color contrasted with her skin so well and her chocolate eyes glimmered something golden. He now felt even more self-conscious about all the time he had spent grooming himself as he looked at her casual attire. The music echoed around them and Astrid's eyes searched for his once more. She began to sing softly with the music.  
Although he may not be the man some  
Girls think of as handsome  
To my heart he carries the key  
Won't you tell him please to put on some speed  
Follow my lead, oh, how I need  
Someone to watch over me

Walter smiled softly when he heard her sing the lyrics to him so sweetly, her words pouring out like honey. "Astrid?" his voice was barely above a whisper as he slightly pulled her away from his body to watch her reaction more closely as he braced himself for what was to come next.

"Yes Walter?" her eyes were full of uncertainty and something else that Walter couldn't quite describe but it made him feel even more anxious. Walter studied her face for a moment longer before pressing on, "I…I'd like to ask you for a—"he paused for a moment and then sighed as the words "piece of licorice" stumbled out of his mouth. Astrid sighed dropping her arms from his neck and walked over to her purse. Walter exhaled deeply as he watched her walk away and rubbed the back of his neck were just a few minutes ago her fingers were delightfully entangled in his hair.

Such a fool  
You had a beautiful young woman in your arms  
And you ruin the moment by asking for some licorice  
You are indeed a foolish old man

"Here you go Walter," she returned offering him a piece of licorice.  
"Thank you my dear" Walter sighed taking a bite.  
"Dr. Bishop did you need me to do something? It's getting kind of late."  
"No I don't want to keep you any longer Astringent," he said with a small smile as he leaned on the edge of the counter, but the solemn expression on his face betrayed even his best efforts to mask his discontent.

Astrid walked up closer to the troubled scientist and took one of his hands into hers as she gave it a light reassuring squeeze she spoke softly, "Walter I will stay here with you as long as you need me too just tell me what it is you need."  
The warmth emitting from her hand and her soft-spoken words seemed to soothe his nerves, as he looked down at their intertwining hands and then back up to meet her wide eyes that held genuine concern. An honest smile now took the place of the false one and his eyes reflected the same sincerity that vividly shone in hers.

The room filled with tension as they stood facing each other; eyes locked on one another with a wantonness that excited and terrified them at the same time with only a few inches separating them. Walter reached up with one hand to cup her left cheek as he leaned in closer to the soft lips that he so desperately wanted to feel against his own.


	4. Chapter 4

He drew a ragged breath as he inched closer.  
Abruptly her phone rang and she walked over to answer it.

"Hello this is Junior Agent Astrid Farnsworth," she answered as she walked over to the counter and leaned her elbows against the smooth surface.  
Astrid felt relief wash over her and was thankful to have a few moments to collect her thoughts, what nearly happened between her and Walter was almost too much for her. What she felt for him in that moment with his lips just inches away from hers and the feel of his cool breath on her cheek was something much stronger than she had anticipated. It made her question just what exactly was she about to get herself into.

The smell of his cologne was intoxicating and she wanted nothing more but to simply breathe in the scent of him and find out if his kiss was just as lovely. She felt almost dizzy recalling the incident. She became distracted with the direction her thoughts had taken her when she heard the voice at the other end of the phone get louder, "Oh hey Peter."

Walter stood there looking back at his lab assistant and let out a heavy sigh. He wasn't happy about the sudden interruption. He realized in that moment that something could have happened and was about to happen between them. "Belly wouldn't have let her go," he reflected, resting his elbow on the countertop.  
Walter had always been on the shy side when it came to women during his more youthful years before he became Dr. Walter Bishop, but William on the other hand never had a problem going after the ladies. Walter smiled fondly remembering his dear friend for a moment before the smile quickly faded away.

"If Belly were here I wouldn't even have a chance," he grumbled, imagining how different the situation would be as he continuously paced back in forth. Whether Astrid welcomed it or not William would be persistent and shower her with flirtatious compliments until he had his way with her. Walter's face lit up once more as he let out a whimsical laugh…Belly wasn't here. He shook off the silly grin and a look of sheer determination took its place as he walked in her direction with newfound confidence.

Astrid continued to talk on the phone all the while eyeing the scientist, who seemed to be having some sort of conversation as well. She watched him curiously, noting how he paced back and forth and wondered what it was that had him looking so perplexed. Was he weighing the possibilities and outcomes of what would happen if either one of them crossed the line?

She drew a heavy sigh as she continued to listen to Peter ramble on trying to come up with another excuse to leave his father in her care. She smiled when she saw Dr. Bishop grin; maybe he wasn't even thinking about what had almost transpired between them, perhaps he was trying to remember a formula to one of his favorite drinks or something else food related.

She continued to nod and add the occasional uh huh and okay as she noticed Walter shuffling towards her, he had a look about him and she found herself leaning back against the counter trying to decipher what exactly it was she saw in his eyes. She looked at the man in front of her and was suddenly nervous about what he was thinking of; the smolder in his eyes was leering as he moved closer to her, removing the space between them. He caressed her check once more as he leaned in closer.

Shit Astrid thought as she dropped the phone onto the counter.  
Clarity had opened her eyes as well as her mind; and in that split second she realized there was no point in denying the clandestine feelings and desires she had felt for him any longer as she felt his lips capture hers. The kiss was slow and amorous as the music in the background softly faded away, along with their apprehension as he broke the kiss. He stepped back to look into her brown doe eyes hoping that he hadn't frightened her away.

Just as soon as he pulled away Astrid pulled him in for a deep kiss as their lips crashed upon one another's. Walter took her face in his hands as he parted her lips with his tongue and Astrid welcomed him as they savored the taste of one another. "Hello Earth to Astrid!" she quickly ended the kiss and grabbed the phone. "I'm sorry Peter I was um—distracted."

"Distracted by what?"  
"You know how crazy things can get here in the lab," she giggled as Walter began tracing weird symbols on the palm of her hand. "Okay Peter just a minute" she said handing the phone over to Walter.

"Walter! Hello?" Peter said on the other end. "Walter what's going on? I'm on my way over there now so if you're giving Astrid any trouble—."  
"No trouble at all Son, you enjoy you're evening and say hello to Olivia for me."  
The part of his mind that had been wrestling with his conscience had disappeared completely; he wanted her now and would think of the consequences later as he had done in the past.

They both stood in absolute silence with their eyes locked on one another anticipating who was going to make the next move. Walter pushed all hesitation aside as he greedily claimed her lips initiating the first move, which left Astrid at a loss for a second time that night.

He had forgotten how consuming a kiss could be until he reluctantly pulled away to catch his breath still desiring to latch on to her soft lips once more. He moved down to her neck, alternating between sucking and biting on the saccharine flesh.  
Astrid was lost in this moment as the man before her hungrily devoured every inch of her skin leaving her breathless and much to her surprise turned on. She wanted nothing more but to feel his enticing lips on hers once more as she pulled him in closer. She entangled her fingers around his graying curls. They were eagerly savoring each new taste and sensation on their lips when they heard someone at the door.

"Shit" Astrid said as she pulled back quickly and tried to reposition herself on the counter.  
"Oh hello son" Walter beamed as he turned to face Peter.  
"What's going on here Walter?"  
"Oh nothing, Aspirin and I were just having some fun experimenting," he said with a smirk as he glanced over at Astrid. Astrid felt the heat return to her cheeks as she tried to avoid his gaze. Peter stared at the two of them, he had expected this from Walter more or less, but Astrid seemed to be acting just as strange for some unknown reason. "Astrid what did you do to Walter? Did you let him smoke that Brown Betty stuff again?"

"Like Walter said nothing much just the usual," Astrid tried flashing him a smile that was followed by nervous laughter.  
Peter glanced at Walter who was standing unusually close to his lab assistant before he returned his attention back to her, "Astrid have you been smoking that stuff too, nothing usual goes on in this lab." And with that remark came genuine laughter from Astrid and Peter, seamlessly lightening the mood.  
Walter interrupted their laughter when an important thought popped into his head as he turned to address Peter, "Where's Olivia? Son it isn't polite to leave your date in the car."

"She's not in the car Walter!" Peter replied frustrated by his father's comment.  
"Oh—But Peter you shouldn't have left Olivia alone, she's probably lost any interest in copulating with you tonight" his eyes wide in concern. Peter's face flushed red whether from anger or embarrassment Astrid couldn't tell. She couldn't help but to laugh at Walter's inquiries though sensing Peter's frustration she hopped off the counter and walked over to him.

"I can take Walter off your hands for awhile longer if you'd like Peter I don't mind" she spoke softly eyeing the scientist.  
"Astrid I don't think—"  
Walter interjected excitedly "Son there's no need to worry about me, Astro here was just about to give me a treat," he couldn't refrain from the devilish smile that spread across his face.

Peter glanced between the two and gave them a skeptical look, but he really did not want to deal with whatever it was Walter was "experimenting" with, and Astrid always knew how to deal with him when he was in one of his strange moods.  
"Okay Walter just get whatever it is out of your system before you come home tonight" Peter sighed.  
"No doubt I will Son," Walter said with a wink making Astrid blush profusely as he offered her his arm and walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at Astrid's apartment shortly there after. She opened the door locking it behind her as Walter brushed past her. She turned around half expecting him to be at her fridge searching for something sweet to snack on. Instead she was surprised to feel Walter press his body up against hers. With her back up against the door Walter dipped his head down placing wet kisses along her neck traveling downward to her throat.

"Mm Walter" Astrid moaned in between fiery kisses as his lips fervently clashed upon hers. She could feel his growing erection pressing up against her lower stomach as she let out a soft moan reaching down to give it a light squeeze. Walter let a moan escape from his mouth when she brought her fingers up to brush against it once more, making him break the kiss as he leaned his forehead against hers. Astrid stroked his cheek and grabbed his hand leading him to  
the bedroom.

Walter sat on the edge of the bed looking at the beautiful vision before him unwrapping herself like a luscious piece of caramel candy. He continued to drink her in as he loosened his tie taking it off along with his shoes and socks.  
Astrid continued to undress until she was left only in her undergarments and walked over to wear he was seated on her bed. She straddled his hips and gave him a light kiss, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. She smiled as she looked into his eyes and saw the same lustful yearning that reflected her own, in the specks of blue within the green. She leaned in once more to press her lips against his softly.

As they continued to kiss she worked on unbuttoning his dress shirt while he gently caressed her back, his fingers lightly tracing small patterns on her smooth skin. She grinned and let out a small laugh. She wondered if he was tracing some sort of mathematical equation along her lower back, the way his calloused fingers kept repeating the same motion, like receding waves along the shore. She trailed one hand down his chest tangling her fingers in the thinly coiled hairs as she tossed his shirt to the floor.

He looked up at her now and his eyes were filled with wonder and something else she couldn’t quite figure out.

"Walter what is it?" her tone was warm as she shifted slightly in his arms. "Astrid?" he spoke softly, his voice barely above a whisper. She cradled his face in her hands, "Yes Walter?"  
"You're not a figment of my imagination are you, I've been self-medicating again against Peter's wishes" his voice trailed off as he returned his focus to her.  
If his eyes didn't look so lost perhaps she would've laughed a little at his confession but instead she lightly kissed his lips.

"No Walter you're not crazy. You're a brilliant man, in fact, I think I might be the crazy one."  
This seemed to lighten his mood as he let out an amused laugh, happy that he hadn't dreamt  
this all up. He took comfort in things that were tangible such was the feel of her soft skin on his as he held her in his arms.  
He returned the affectionate kiss that she had shared with him moments ago but this time his lips no longer held back any reservations. He whimpered softly in her ear as he felt her delicate fingers stroke his chest causing a pleasant sensation coursing through his body. He let her set the pace, lying down on his back. His head neatly rested on a soft pillow as he stared up at her, his eyes filled with admiration and excitement of what was to come. She straddled his hips once more as she continued to lightly stroke his chest, her hand following an unmarked path traveling down just above his belt buckle then finding its way back up.

Astrid looked over the man that was lying in her bed and bit her bottom lip as her eyes traced the upper part of his body. As she continued to look him over she could feel how smooth his chest and abdomen felt. He wasn't as toned as younger men her age, but that didn't seem to matter as a sly grin crossed her face.  
She leaned down to kiss him tenderly on the lips. Walter had his hands planted firmly on her hips but as the kiss became more heated he lifted one of his hands up to rub the small of her back. Astrid pulled back and placed light succulent kisses on his neck. Moving downward her lips softly caressed his chest as she tongue-kissed her way down to his navel. She looked up to find that he was staring back at her, watching her closely; curious as to why she had stopped so  
suddenly. She sat back up and tugged at his belt.

Walter felt a wave of relief wash over him as his insecurities began to subside; she had left the lights on much to his surprise. It amazed him even more that despite his age or wavering state of mind none of it seemed to matter to the youthful, alluring woman that had welcomed him into her bed.  
The feel of her velvety skin against his was another reminder that she was here with him. Astrid unzipped his trousers and Walter moved beneath her to remove them. She knelt on the bed in between his legs, reaching a hand down to briefly stroke the outline of his erection. A low groan left his lips as she continued to gently stroke him and he closed his eyes for a moment.

Astrid took pleasure seeing him respond to her touch as she pulled down his boxers. Walter opened his eyes and shifted from under her to a sitting up position. He stroked her back and his eyes searched hers once more to ask for permission before he unhooked her bra. The closeness that was brought from this intimate embrace overwhelmed his senses and he passionately  
kissed her neck and then downward to her chest.

"Walter I'm ready," she breathed in his ear as he stopped his ministrations on her breast. He positioned them so that now he was kneeling in front of her, slowly pulling her underwear down as he bent down to kiss and lightly suck her inner thighs. Astrid moaned loudly as she felt him down there teasing her before he came back up with a satisfied grin. He hovered over her now and bent down once more to kiss her softly on the lips.

This kiss was different than the previous ones they had shared tonight. In his kiss Walter expressed every word he had never brought himself to or knew how to say to her. In her kiss was a promise that he would never have to feel alone again. He pulled back and his eyes met hers once more.  
Astrid looked back at him and in his eyes she saw a longing for something that she knew only she could give to him. "Walter it's okay I trust you," she said softly as she stroked the curls at the nape of his neck. That was all the reassurance Walter needed to hear as he slowly entered her, inhaling a sharp  
breath as he felt her around him. Astrid gasped loudly as she felt him penetrate her inner walls closing in tightly around him, still her eyes never left his as she noticed the glazed over look of ecstasy on his face. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he gradually filled her walls while she moaned loudly in his ear.

When he was completely inside her he stilled for a moment letting her adjust to the feel of him, while relishing the flooding sensations pleasuring his body. He tenderly kissed her lips as he began to slowly thrust inside of her.  
They soon fell into synch as her hips matched in time with his moderate thrusts. Walter broke their tantalizing kiss as he drowned further in her essence. "Oh 

Astrid you feel so—words eluded him as he furrowed his brows and closed his eyes, trying to absorb everything all at once. Astrid stroked the nape of his neck as she pulled him down to her. She lightly nibbled on his ear lobe pulling back momentarily to leave love bites along the side of his neck and shoulder.

"You feel good too Walter" she whispered in his ear. "So—fuck" she cried out as he thrusts into her harder upon hearing her honeyed words. Walter reveled in the slight pain as he felt her bite down harder on his neck, his fingers lost in her springy soft curls.

"Language dear." Although her face was already flushed she felt the warmth return to her cheeks and responded with another teasing bite. "It's been too long," he whined. "You have no idea" Astrid replied in a breathy tone.  
Walter paused in his movements, surprise evident in his eyes; for this was an attractive young woman with healthy genes any male should be able to see that. 

”My dear surely there must be—before he could finish his comment she drew him in for a long and thorough kiss. He wanted this to last as long as possible for this couldn't have been more than a lapse of judgment he feared. He soon pushed the thought out of his mind as he felt her inner muscles squeezing around him. It was almost enough to send him over the edge as he studied her love faces and listened to the sounds escaping from both of their mouths.

Astrid was lost in bliss as she writhed beneath him; her body riveting in pleasure as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. Something had awakened in him, something primal as he began pushing deeper inside her.

"Mm Walter please" she whined in a husky tone against his ear. He loved hearing her moan his name as he placed soft kisses down every inch of her, sucking on the sweet flesh exposed to him. Astrid felt an overwhelming feeling of euphoria wash over her body.

”Oh fuck," she gasped, as she held onto him tighter. He changed the pace slowing down as he massaged her inner walls with deeper strokes. "Language" he growled, dipping his head down to nibble on her neck and then lower to bite down on her clavicle. Astrid let out another gasp, tilting her head to the side as he continued on with the sweet torture. Walter moaned louder as  
he felt her drag her nails along his backside encouraging him to thrust harder  
.  
"Oh Astrid, my love" he moaned feeling her arch her back; her body now pressing up against his more closely as skin on skin touched. She hungrily kissed his lips as she tugged on his bottom lip.

"Oh my" Walter breathed heavily when he felt the stinging pain on his lower lip, the lingering sensation causing him to thrust his hips excitedly. She pulled him closer to her needing to feel more of him. He lifted his head up to admire the beautiful form of the woman he was making  
love to.

”Walter…please don't stop," Astrid was too far-gone to realize what came stumbling out of her mouth. He felt something stir inside of him, hearing her moan his name louder and with more urgency.

The feel of her body pressing against his so tightly, electrified his very soul as she began to contract around him. Astrid gripped his shoulders tighter as she felt herself nearing. Walter felt the change of her body as she tightened around him and increasingly moaned his name more loudly, along with other sweet nothings.

He knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer; in fact, he was rather surprised and pleased that he hadn't succumbed to his body's yearning for release. He felt her body begin to tremble beneath him nearing her own peak and the pleasurable feeling was beginning to be too much for him to control.

"Astrid" he moaned, he failed to get out the words he needed to say as his body was overcome with intense pleasure. "May I—." The sentence was lost to a string of muddled words and sounds.

Astrid let out a desperate plea as she gripped his shoulders tighter, "Walter please it's okay…I want you to, I need to feel all of you inside me," Walter silenced her with a kiss as he buried himself deep inside her, ready to give her the very being of himself. He heard her cry out his name, drawing out more pleasurable moans, as he felt her milk him for all that he was worth,  
releasing deep within her.

Walter panted heavily as he came down from the euphoric high of their peaks and tiredly rested his forehead against hers. Astrid brushed her fingers through the sweaty curls that clung to his forehead and lightly kissed his temple. Her body felt satiated and it ached in the most satisfying way from their lovemaking.  
She smiled contently, that was not at all what she had expected from the older scientist and the way it felt was something new that she hadn't experienced with anyone.

Walter opened his eyes to look down at the woman beneath him, admiring the flush in her face and the trail of lovebites along the side of her neck. He gave her a weary smile as he tenderly kissed her lips. He wanted to capture everything in this moment; their bodies glistening with sweat as the sound of staggered breathing filled the room.

After a few moments had passed he settled down next to her. When she was able to regain her composure she excused herself to freshen up in the bathroom. He watched her leave the bed that now felt all to empty without her lying beside him.  
He continued to lie there pleasantly drained of all physical energy while his mind continued racing, trying to process all that had just happened. Astrid returned a few minutes later and rejoined Walter on the bed. 

She slipped under the covers and released the most peaceful sigh as she turned to lie on her side. Walter remained unusually quiet as he stared up at the plain white ceiling that reminded him of unbuttered popcorn. Astrid hadn't spoken yet and he didn't want to say or do anything to ruin the happiness he was feeling lying beside her. When he felt enough time had passed (about 15  
seconds) he hesitantly turned his head to the side and was surprised to see her smiling at him.

He smiled back at the woman he had just made love to and felt a mixture of pleasant feelings stirring within him.  
"Astrid" he whispered. She snuggled up closer to him and laid her head flat on his chest. She lightly stroked his chest, "Yes Walter?"  
"I"—she looked up at him and noticed that his eyes were now watery.  
"Hey Walter hey" she said, her soft brown eyes staring up at his as she took his face in both of her hands. "What's wrong?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Walter stared back at her his eyes softening as he opened his mouth to speak, "I'm sorry Lamb I didn't mean to worry you." His fingers found their way to play in her curls as he continued to speak in a quiet tone, yet his voice came out strained. "You gave yourself to me and I to you"  
he smiled sweetly as he placed a soft kiss to her forehead. Astrid felt her heart melt at his words and gave him a light peck on the cheek before settling into his arms.

Walter looked down at her and smiled, wrapping his arms around her a little tighter, feeling her tiny body curl up next to his. "Astrid?" he said once more.  
Astrid grew nervous as she heard the tone in his voice change to a fondness she had known in the past.

She wasn't sure where exactly they would go from here; she wasn't a one-night stand type of girl nor did she ever fraternize with co-workers. A small smile formed at the corners of her mouth, "maybe I should ask Olivia for some advice."  
Walter was patient though as he waited for Astrid to finish her thought, gently stroking her arm.

She sat up slightly to look into his eyes as she spoke, "Walter you don't have to say it." He kissed her lips once more and gave a playful smile, "While the sex was more than stimulating—he paused to carefully think about what he would say next; "My dear do you have pancake  
mix? Oh, and blueberries?!"

This was not the response Astrid was expecting and she felt embarrassed that she had completely misread the situation. "Oh...I think so," she said turning onto her side to face him. He saw the puzzled expression on her face and cheerfully added, "I am going to make you Blueberry pancakes for breakfast it's a Bishop specialty you know."

He was so adorable Astrid thought as she watched him beam with excitement of what the morning would bring. She gave him a light kiss on the lips before turning over on her side and switching the lights off. Walter felt the warmth of her kiss leave his lips and he sighed wanting the pleasant feeling  
to return once more. 

He curled up behind her and Astrid smiled as she took his hand and placed her own on top of his, tonight she would sleep soundly in the arms of someone she  
cared deeply about. Walter closed his eyes and smiled, tonight he wouldn't have to rely on someone to sing him Row, row, row your boat or repeat the Fibonacci sequence out loud. Tonight, he would simply close his eyes and dream of the girl whose name began with an A  
and Blueberry pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
